Wireless communications have provided users with the ability to exchange information with enhanced mobility. The most ubiquitous example today of a wireless device is the cellular phone. Wireless communications now allow users of cell phones not only to communicate with others, but also to receive data fast enough to be able to download or stream videos, listen to music, connect to the internet and play games.